marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Official Team Names: Alpha Flight Team Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Team Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: Publicly Known Base of Operations: formerly Department H Organization Team Leader: Sasquatch Active Members: Centennial, Major Mapleleaf (Louis Sadler Jr.), Nemesis, Puck (Zuzha Yu), Yukon Jack Former Members: Aurora, Box (Roger Bochs), Box (Madison Jeffries), Diamond Lil, Earthmover, Flex, Guardian, Manbot, Marrina, Murmur, Northstar, Puck, Radius (Jared Corbo), Sasquatch II, Shaman, Snowbird, Talisman (Elizabeth Twoyoungmen), Vindicator (Heather Hudson), Wildchild, Windshear, Wolverine, Wyre Known Allies: X-Men, Beta Flight, Gamma Flight, Groundhog, Saint Elmo Known Enemies: Omega Flight Total Members: 6 current Total Allies: Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Origin After quitting their jobs at Am Can Petro-Chemical Company, Heather McNeil and James Hudson were invited to join Department H, a secretive research facility created by the Ministry of Defense. The two married, and soon brought in Wolverine as a special agent. Inspired by the Fantastic Four, Hudson created his own superhuman team that would go on missions for the Canadian government. Wolverine was to lead the team, but he left Department H and instead joined the X-Men. Hudson finished devloping an advanced super powered suit and lead the team as Guardian. The remaining five members of the original team were Aurora, Northstar, Sasquatch, Shaman, and Snowbird. Place of Formation: Canada First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #120 History Alpha Flight is a Canadian team of adventurers, most of whom have superhuman powers, which was organized under the auspices of the Canadian government's Department H. Roughly ten years ago, James MacDonald Hudson, an engineer, resigned for the Am-Can Petro-Chemical Company in Canada when he learned that a special super-powered suit he had built for the company for use in geological exploration was going to be used by the United States military instead. Heather McNeil, the executive secretary to Hudson's immediate superior there, Jerome Jaxon, also resigned from the company. McNeil arrange for herself and Hudson to meet with officials of the Canadian government, who heard their story and settle d with Am-Can for any damaged incurred when Hudson stole his prototype psycho-cybernetic helmet when he left the company. Hudson was then invited by the Canadian prim minister to participate in the creation of Department H, a top secret research and development agency within the Canadian Ministry of Defense. Soon afterwards, Hudson married McNeil, and within the next few years, Hudson had recruited the mutant called Wolverine as one of the Department's special agents. Reading a newspaper account of how Reed Richards and three of his friends became the Fantastic Four inspired James Hudson to create a team of superhumanly powerful agents to go on missions for the Canadian government. Wolverine aided Hudson in the initial phases of the creation of the team, which would be called Alpha Flight, and it was planned that Wolverine would lead the team. However, Wolverine eventually left Department H for his own reasons and joined the mutant heroes of the X-Men. Hudson continued to develop his super-powered suit, and it eventually became the costume that he himself wore as a member of Alpha Flight and reluctantly became the leader of Alpha Flight after Wolverine's resignation. The standard procedure for recruits for Alpha Flight became that they would begin as members of a training team called Gamma Flight. Upon successfully completing their initial training, recruits would move into a transitional team, Beta Flight, to receive more advanced training. Those who proved to be successes in Beta Flight as well would finally join Alpha Flight, the team of agents who would participate in major missions. Alpha Flight had eventually grown to six members: Hudson (as Guardian), Shaman, Sasquatch, Aurora, Northstar, and Snowbird. One of their first recorded missions was to attempt to recapture the expatriate Wolverine, although they allowed him to continue his membership with the X-Men. Soon afterward, however, the entire Alpha Flight program and Department H was disbanded by the Canadian government for financial reasons. However, Canada was invaded by the Great Beast, Tundra, and the six members banded together with Beta Flight members Puck and Marrina to defeat the Beast. The eight elected to continue acting as a team, although the majority of the members infrequently undertook the same mission as the various members lived in different parts of Canada. James Hudson seemingly died in the course of Alpha Flight's first major battle with a group called Omega Flight. Alpha Flight continued as a team with Heather acting in her husband's place as leader. In time, Heather adopted her own costumed identity. From then on, membership would occasionally flux. Other members would be inducted to the team as it continued, such as Talisman, Box, and Madison Jeffries, with others would leave for various personal reasons, such as Northstar and Snowbird. The Canadian government later resumed its funding of Alpha Flight, establishing for the team a headquarters on Tamarind Island off British Columbia. Over time, the relations between the government and the team grew strained. Canadian intelligence agent and Alpha Flight liaison Gary Cody searched for a way to keep Alpha Flight in line. He resurrected the being known as Bedlam, who was created by Hudson in an early Department H program to create superhuman beings. Bedlam killed Cody and destroyed much of Department H before violently confronting Alpha Flight. Alpha Flight eventually thwarted the villain and his agents, but the team was nearly decimated. In recuperating, the team found itself hopping from planet to planet and even dimension to dimension. When they finally returned to their reality, the team nearly caused an international incident in China. In Alpha Flight's disappearance, the government created a new Gamma Flight to replace the team. The two teams clashed, and Alpha Flight was forced to go on trial. Ultimately, Alpha Flight rejected the government's support and decided to operate independently once more. Gamma Flight continued as the government-sponsored team, and the two teams eventually met again to fight the evil Llan the Sorcerer. Gamma Flight was nearly destroyed in the final battle, but Llan was defeated. Afterward, Alpha Flight was again reinstated as Canada's official superhero group, with members of Gamma and Alpha Flights reshuffling into various levels of Beta and Alpha Flight, as per Hudson's original vision of recruitment. Ultimately, however, after a climactic battle with the Horsemen of Apocalypse, the team and Department H were dissolved, and the various members when their separate ways. Later, Department H was reinstated by the Canadian government at unprecedented levels of funding. The Department sponsored many institutions, including an orphanage called Hull House. It also formed a new Alpha Flight, with only Vindicator and Puck representing the original team. Actually, the two were inducted through manipulation, and the Guardian leading the team was eventually revealed to be a clone. The true Hudson was ultimately revived by the original Sasquatch, and the two formed their own version of Alpha Flight to confront Department H. The two versions of Alpha Flight soon reconciled and joined together as one. In reality, Department H was involved in many clandestine and criminal activities, unknown to Alpha Flight. General Clarke was the administrative head of Department H , who operated a hidden agenda and employed brainwashing techniques and robots called Bio-Sentinels to apprehend and coerce suspected traitors within Alpha Flight. It is unclear whether he had the official sanction of the Canadian government. Eventually, Clarke was ousted by Alpha Flight, and was killed in the confrontation. Clarke was replaced by a Mister Gentry at the request of the mysterious Director. Although Gentry seeks to turn Department H around for the better, to ban all "black projects" and enforce a kinder, friendlier attitude, he is still subject to the Director, whose true agenda remains unrevealed. Gentry believes the Department's primary focus should not just be Alpha Flight, but the people who make up Alpha Flight. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes & Trivia * Created by Chris Claremont and John Byrne. Related Articles * Wolverine * Department H External Links * Alpha Flight.net References * ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Alpha Flight